1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to an electricians fish tape and more specifically it relates to a refurbishing device for a fish tape. The advantages of the refurbishing device for a fish tape are twofold. The first would be time saving. An example of time saving would be the ability to complete installation of wiring after reconditioning of the fish tape in the field. The second advantage would be the expense. An example of expense would be the saving of labor cost for personnel to go and purchase a replacement and return, or return at another time with a new fish tape to complete the installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electrician's fish tape has been provided in prior art to be used for fishing a wire through wall and floor space, conduit and pipe, or any other place you cannot readily get at by hand. It is light, strong and flexible, while its usual length is fifty to two hundred feet. Soapstone or talcum powder may be used to lubricate it. An opened or closed hook is formed at the end of the fish tape to engage the end of the wire. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.